


[Podfic] Love You Like RLB

by eternal_song



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song
Summary: I love you like rlb has become a well-known, accepted and valuable component of American vernacular. The meaning of the letters ‘rlb’ is unknown, but is uniformly considered to be a statement of a great romantic love, commitment and sacrifice.It was Dernier who first said it. Steve never imagined that something like that could have survived the war and all the years in between.In which Tony goes insane trying to figure out why that phrase affects the Cap so much, Bucky teases the press, and Steve and Bucky love each other like rlb.(A podfic of the classic Stucky fic by Tolieawake)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] Love You Like RLB

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love you like rlb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584733) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I was very sad when this fic got deleted from the Archive, and I'm so grateful that someone saved a copy and published it for posterity. I couldn't find the original author for permission to podfic this, but I hope that they will forgive me. Sadly, the original author's notes are lost as well.
> 
> The original text was inspired by Odsbodkins' [Skippy's List, Howling Commandos Version](https://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=185395) on the Dreamwidth SteveBucky_fest Prompt Meme.

Podfic length (including music): 29:19

Music: "I and Love and You" by The Avett Brothers

Download or listen to the MP3 from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18zjktlgdaY0wPmGf2yBPhqXg0FRBbQmH)

If you enjoy this, please leave feedback! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is only the second podfic I've published, and I'm still learning how to use Audacity and not sound like I have a permanent sinus infection. Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


End file.
